xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FrostyLeSnowMan/Omenlight OC
This coding belongs to FrostyLeSnowMan. If you are to take any of it without asking or getting permission, it will most likely end up being removed.. If you want to use this format or coding, please ask permission first and then credit at the bottom. Some of this coding was inspired by other pages, but sticks to it's own design. O M E N L I G H T "You may have to fight a battle more than once to win it.." -Margaret Thatcher |- | |- | |} H I S T O R Y The Beginning.. "Well," was the first word he ever heard. "They're beautiful. They're absolutely beautiful. My boys.. My triplets." Omenlight was the runt and the youngest of the three. And like said, he was a triplet. His brothers were Almond and Prophecy and they all had the exact same pelt. But one thing was different for each kit. Almond's eyes were a beautiful lavender color that Omen would soon learn to be jealous of. Prophecy's eyes were a shy emerald color that Omen would soon love. And Omen's eyes were a baby blue, which he wasn't so fond of. Omen was born in the medic den of a group that everyone called The Tribe. His mother was Calypso, a beautiful grey and blue she cat who looked nothing like the three brothers. His father, on the other hand, was named Tempest's Wrath. He was a weird looking tom, but Omen has little memories of him. The brothers had one sister who's name was Sunpaw, but she was a couple moons older than them. Sunpaw was there for their birth, unlike their father. Styx was the leader of the group, but Omen never had a chance to meet the cat. Omen was special, in his own way, his personality spiking right at the start. Twigheart, the reaper and third in command of The Tribe, was also there for the birth of the triplets. Twigheart loved the three already and she dreamed of growing close to them. But tides changed for the island tribe.. Disease.. The infection ''was the first scary thing Omen saw. It took countless lives, including his mother's and a few of his close friends. He doesn't remember much, but he truly remembers Twigheart taking the four siblings and a few others across the island. He didn't know how he would end up across the entire ocean and how he would land among a group called CrescentClan, which was lead by an older female called Slystar. Twigheart hit it off from the start, she knew what she was doing. She quickly became the all around trusted deputy. "Omenpaw," as she would say. "I'm going to look after you. I'll look after you and your brothers and I'll help Sunstreak look after you. You're going to be just fine, Omenpaw. I promise you.. I promise." And this proved to be true. Omenpaw hit it off in Crescentclan.. And he quickly realized he wasn't like the others.. He didn't like the she cats his brothers did.. No, he liked a tom. 'Tigerclaw' ''"He's the only one! But I'm not sure if he likes me.." Omenpaw often noticed the older tom staring at him, and Omen couldn't help but blush. He'd fallen for this gruesome tom with the scars and the dark pelt. Omenpaw knew he was in trouble. Prophecypaw and Almondpaw might not understand him.. But he always spoke to Tiger. Twigheart didn't know what to think, as she was bisexual and had hit it off before, but her heart was crushed by another she cat and she remained asexual from then on. Omenpaw's father supported him and often times offered to help his son get closer. Sunstreak, too, helped Omenpaw. But, it didn't work out.. Demotion When Twigheart was demoted, it was the thing that made her fall. Twigheart was always like a mother to Omenpaw, but now she was insane. She grew depressed and rather suicidal and once she was demoted, she left CrescentClan, taking Omenpaw with her. Omen would never see Tempest's Wrath, or Almondpaw again and it would take moons until he would see Prophecypaw or Sunstreak again. Twigheart and Omenpaw seemingly disappeared for several moons, only appearing again when they were found. Omenpaw was now named Omenlight, as Twigheart named him after she finished training him. Omenlight was around 27 moons when he joined CrescentClan again. But this time, it was much different. New and Improved When Omenlight joined CrescentClan, ''it was a brand new clan. He quickly met several others, including his soon to be best friend, Snickerpaw, and his soon to be mentor, Boneriver. Everything was going well for him again. He was with Twigheart and he was happy. But one thing was wrong. His father, and his two brothers, had both disappeared from CrescentClan. None have been found to this day. To make things worse, Deerspots, Snickerpaw's mentor, left Crescentclan and Omenlight's own mentor seemingly disappeared after he became deputy. Omenlight was heartbroken. That was until someone found him. 'Topazpelt' ''"There she is, Lilackit! Just, look at her.. I want her to be mine.." ''Omenlight would often stare at this white munchkin feline, smiling at her like usual. But the tom was shy, and he wouldn't speak up. He knew that Snickerpaw, his current apprentice liked him, but Omenlight couldn't help but lean more towards this female. Eventually, Snickerpaw was promoted and turned into Snickerwhisper, leaving Omenlight with no apprentice. Both reapers soon decided to open reaper try outs, and from that, two apprentices were chosen. Omenlight chose Topazpelt and Snickerwhisper chose Kestrelheart. The two were trained to perfection, and soon after being promoted, Omenlight expressed his feelings towards the beautiful she cat. Omenlight was a nervous wreck, but he did it. The two quickly became mates and fell in love sooner than ever. Omenlight was shocked when he found out, moons later, that Topazpelt was expecting. 'The kits..' Just wait till they're born.. P E R S O N A D I S P L A Y '''Colors' Pelt Top Coat Under Coat Eyes Sclera Iris Pupil Weight 5.7 pounds, less than the average adult Turkish Angora due to him being the runt of the litter. Height Around 4.5 inches to his shoulder. He's not incredibly tall, but he makes up for it. Breed Turkish Angora (98%) Unknown (2%) Pelt Summary Omenlight is a small Turkish Angora tom with an off white top coat that blends in with the snow and has a silky touch to it. His undercoat is a beautiful cream color that is only seen in small amounts on his chin, chest, stomach, and tail tip. The underside of his tail is also painted in this cream color. Omenlight is often complimented on his eyes, as they're a light, pale blue in color. He's also proud of the fact that he has no scars. Omenlight also has a very small build. He's actually quite thin and has well-kept long fur. More than not, he's wearing a light blue flower crown. This flower crown was given to him at a young age and he does his best to replace the flowers when they pass. Scars None so far! Voice High pitched, and soft. Omen often has a calming touch to his voice. Scent Omenlight's smell is very faint, but he smells like fresh cut grass and rain. Omen IRL.jpg|Omen IRL Omen doll.jpg|Doll Divine Appearance Omen art.png|Credit to Collidetheskies Omen AJ.png|Aj appearance Omen- from kana.png|Credit to Rylie Omen Elite pixel.png|Base credit to Elite Omen Snickershipartxjmd.png|Credit to Clara Omen Signature.png|Old Signature File:THE_TRIPLETS.png|Credit to Scarletletters File:Art_by_cinnibean.png|Credit to Cinnibean File:Art_by_thedarkestspirit.jpg|Credit to TheDarkestSpirit File:Art_by_soshi_1.jpg|Credit to Soshi File:Omen_by_jeffy.gif|Credit to TheDarkestSpirit File:Omenlight_By_Lov3Rippl3.png|Credit to Ripple File:Omen'slightbulbdonedone.jpg|Credit to Shatteredxfeather File:Omenreq.png|Credit to Agensive File:Art_by_mia.png|Credit to Mia File:Art_by_soshi_2.jpg|Credit to Soshi File:Omenlight_and_the_butterfly.png|Credit to HollowWhisper File:Omenlightss.png|Credit to Bella File:Omenlight_Ref.png|Old Ref File:Omenlight_by_XxMiracleSenpai.png|Credit to XxMiracleSenpai File:Omencausewhynot.png|Credit to Clara File:Omenlight2ByLov3Rippl3.png|Credit to Ripple File:FurryFriendArt_(1).png|Credit to Clouded Memories File:Omenlight_Pixel.png|Omenlight fullbody Pixel File:Omenlightthegreat_(1).png|Credit to Helpmeplzimdying File:Omengay.png|Credit to Clara File:Omn.png|Credit to Clara File:Omenlightgift.png|Credit to Foxfaith File:Omenlight22.png|Credit to Clara File:Topazlight_ship_art.png|Credit to Bella File:Omenlight_ship_art.png|All credit to Bella File:Omen_art_by_claire.png|Credit to Claire File:Omenlight_ByMono.png|Credit to Mono File:Omenlight_Updated_Ref.png|Updated Ref Q U O T E S "This World Is Too Big." "Love, I'd really like it if you just stopped." "Finally! I get to paint!" "You're so beautiful, Topazpelt.." "I had been born as the runt of the litter in a tribe where no one knew the name. From the start.. Everything was different than it is now. I was born in the Jungle. On an island surrounded by water.. A beautiful sea of a beautiful blue... I'll never know how Twigheart got me across to where I am now.. But I'm thankful. Now, my beautiful kit, you're the runt of the litter. You're like me.. Small and fragile. But you'll be strong one day.. I surely hope and believe. You have my pelt colors.. the cream and the white. It looks better on you then it does me. And your beautiful blue eyes are priceless, my love. I'm going to name you Seakit after your eyes. They remind me of the ocean.. The beautiful sea. The sea that kept me alive. Kept my tribe alive. You'll be amazing one day, Seakit. I know you will." "My last son. You're beautiful in a different way. You're different.. but special. My beautiful son.. You already mean so much to me. I promise you, I'll take care of you. I promise. I know you don't know it yet, but your name has lots of meaning. Twigheart, my foster mother, was a kitty pet in her younger years. She described so many different things but one of the things I remembered the most was dust. She told me that the dust covered every untouched object and surface in her kitty pet nest. I found it amazing. How could one thing cover so many different things? You, Dustkit, were named after the way dust covers something and changes how it's seen. I hope you'll bring the good out in people. But don't be swept aside, my son. You're beautiful. Your pelt is like mine and my father's.. And your fur is like your mother's and my mother's. Your eyes are beautiful.. The perfect cyan like your mother's. My son, you are another star in my universe. Another planet. Welcome to the world, Dustkit." A F F A I R S Relationship Status Omenlight is happily taken ''and in a strong, loving relationship with his beautiful mate, Topazpelt. He loves her dearly, and they're going to be parents soon! '''Mate' Topazpelt Sexual Orientation Pansexual (55% Female, 25% Male, 20% Other) Mental Attractions Omenlight is currently and has always been attracted to felines who have different main personality traits than him. He's attracted to rather serious felines. He also loves the sassiness and how fiesty some felines are. He's attracted to sassy and loving females and he's attracted to strong and powerful toms. But, he doesn't mind if one has an unidentified gender. Physical Attractions Omenlight is attracted to muscular toms and small females. Once again, he doesn't care if the feline has an unidentified gender, he'll still love them! However, he does love long pelts and of almost any color. He prefers patterns or some sort of other color to go along with the other's pelt, solid colors to him are boring. He's mostly into dark, navy blue eyes, lilac colored eyes, and soft green eyes. He also prefers someone with little to no scars. Turn offs Omenlight isn't attracted to the beggers, or any cockiness. He isn't into rude and unloyal behavoir, and a lot of flirting. And he isn't into compliments. Experience Well... let's just say he's experienced. Felines attracted to Omenlight Topazpelt, Sneezestrike Felines Omenlight is attracted to Topazpelt, and Topazpelt only. Ships/Cannon Cannon Topazpelt X Omenlight (Topazlight/Omenpelt), Ship Snickerwhisper X Omenlight (Snickerlight/Omenwhisper), Ship Tigerclaw X Omenlight (Tigerlight/Omenclaw) C O N N E C T I O N S |} |style="width:500px"| KEY: Character Username-|Relationship based on bullet points "Description of feelings on the character (from Omenlight's perspective)." Family Prophecywish Tribulations-'|tba ''"Last time I saw him was right before I left CrescentClan.. He was just like me, pelt and all. I miss him and I hope he's okay.." 'Almondmilk Bøttlecap-'|tba "I haven't seen Almondmilk in forever! I know he stayed in CrescentClan with Prophecywish after I left with Twigheart.. But I don't know where he is. He's the other third to the triplet set! I hope he's okay." 'Sunstreak halecat-'|tba "Sunny! She's annoying. But she's the only real family I got left. Being my sister, she's a bit bossy.. Maybe that's just because she's older than me.. Oh well!" 'Calypso Disjecta-'|tba "I never really got to know my mother, as she was always away tending to the others or helping in battles. But I guess she was an okay mom." 'Tempest's Wrath Beenalongtime-'|tba "I really only met my father twice, and I heard about him from a loner by the name of Coldbreath. He was never around for me when I was a kit. I wonder where he is right now.." 'Topazpelt Fuzz100-'|tba "Topazpelt? Oh my.. She's my everything. My whole world! That cat means the world to me and I would do anything for her. I love her with all my heart. She's beautiful and funny and I love her personality.. She makes me melt with every word.. And I bet the kits will be just like her." 'Gulfkit Potatios-'|tba "My first born son. He reminds me of my own father, in an odd way. But I would do anything for Gulfkit. That stubborn kit." 'Dustkit Inkygenlophys74-'|tba "Dustkit is so similar to myself. But he's the better me. He might be shy and he might worry about a lot of things, but so do I. And I love him so much." 'Chivekit Houndx-'|tba "tba" 'Seakit Howlingtiger-'|tba "tba" '''CrescentClan Snickerwhisper Howlingtigerxx-| "tba" Kestrelheart drago559-| "tba" Twigheart furryfriend33140-| "tba" Impstar Xxslystarxx-| "tba" Milkshake xripplex-| "tba" Cobrafang xxskyflarexx-| "tba" Sandfeather Potatios-| "tba" Doveflight Coolcat71027-| "tba" Windpaw halecat-| "tba" Pinepaw Howlingtigerxx-| "tba" Lilacpaw furryfriend33140-| "tba" If you want your oc to be added, ask in the comments! |} K I N Category:Blog posts